


Partial Payment

by pokepiecestuck



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokepiecestuck/pseuds/pokepiecestuck
Summary: Law feels bad about getting Luffy and his crew involved in his mess. He reckons a blowjob is the least he can do to make up for it.





	Partial Payment

**Author's Note:**

> yh i dont write porn very often, but i felt like it a while ago and felt like posting it now. enjoy!

Luffy wasn’t accustomed to accepting sexual favours in exchange for his deeds - really, he preferred food - but Law had been very insistent. Luffy wasn’t entirely sure what for, though. As far as he was concerned Law didn’t owe him anything. Law insisted that he did though, so nonetheless here they were; Law on his knees and Luffy sitting with his jorts and underwear around his ankles.

“And this is gonna feel good, Torao?” Luffy asked, taking one foot out of his pants to spread his legs a little further apart.

Law looked up at him. “Oh, really good, Straw Hat-ya.”

He removed his hat and stroked his palms down the inside of Luffy’s smooth, toned thighs. Luffy shuddered at his touch.

Law smirked at the flaccid cock before him. It was about the size he had anticipated. He knew a blow job wasn’t really enough to repay Luffy for saving his life and giving him back his freedom, but he felt it was the least he could do to make up for getting him involved in that whole mess to start with. That, and if he were being honest with himself, he was really keen on Luffy, and his dick.

He leant in and took it in his hand, guiding it to his lips. He pulled back the turtleneck and delicately kissed the tip before taking the head in his mouth, fondling Luffy's balls gently with his other hand. Luffy took in a sharp breath through his teeth. Law’s tongue felt even better on his cock than he had said it would. He could feel it circle his head and nudge into his slit. God. Already it felt as good as Law had said. Does it get better? Damn.

Law ran his tongue up and down Luffy’s hardening shaft and found him going deeper and deeper into his mouth, in no time touching the back of his throat. He heard Luffy hum in pleasure above him and looked up to see that a deep blush had spread across Luffy’s face and that he was looking down at him with big, dark, half-lidded eyes.

“Torao,” he breathed.

Law felt a hand rest on top of his head, lightly gripping his hair. He felt a chill down his spine and he shut his eyes again. Eye contact was making this too personal in Law’s mind. He may have had the guy’s dick in his mouth, but that didn't mean he wanted to make a meaningful connection with him. Don’t be stupid. This is just a simple case of give and take, and that’s it.

He furrowed his brow and sucked hard on Luffy’s cock, taking him further and further into his mouth with each bob of his head. If he just focused on taking his dick, he might be able to keep that alluring look on Luffy’s face out of his mind. Unfortunately, he focussed so hard that he forgot to breathe.

He gasped and coughed as he released Luffy’s cock from his mouth. As he caught his breath Luffy’s voice finally reached his ears.

Half moan, half whimper, Luffy asked, “Torao, are you okay? Is it done?” He smiled. “‘Cus that felt really good.”

He still hadn’t come, though there was a pearl of precum bubbling from his tip. It wouldn’t take much more, that’s for certain.

Law wiped the drool from his mouth and smirked. “Not done yet, Straw Hat-ya.”

Before Luffy could say anything else, Law leant back in and started sucking lightly on his balls. Luffy moaned as Law stroked his cock and massaged his testes with his tongue. Any minute now.

Luffy thrust into Law’s hand and Law took this as a sign to move his mouth back to his dick. He took him in, deep and fast, wincing slightly as the tip slammed against the back of his throat. Good thing he had long since abandoned his gag reflex.

Luffy gasped at the sudden warmth on his cock and moaned as he thrust further in. His fist clenched in Law’s hair and he slammed the remainder of his length down Law’s throat. He was losing himself in the sensation. He could feel something big coming, though he didn’t know what. Whatever it was, he hungered for it.

Law choked at Luffy’s sudden thrusting down his throat, though he felt he shouldn’t really be surprised. Typical Straw Hat, charging on ahead without a word of warning. Law just took breaths through his nose between thrusts and bore with it. As with everything else, he wasn’t going to be able to wrestle control back from him here either.

Luffy thrust harder and faster into Law’s warm mouth, feeling the heat well up in his core. The sweat running down his back. His own moans ripping from his throat. Law’s soft hair in his fist and soft tongue on his shaft. It was getting too much, like he was going to explode! And then he did.

“Aaaah!! Torao!!” He climaxed spectacularly and Law felt white hot cum flow down his throat.

He pushed himself out of Luffy’s grasp and sputtered as he gasped for air. He reflexively swallowed Luffy’s load and grimaced at the mouthfeel, though he didn’t mind the taste of rubber and nut that clung to his tongue.

They sat in silence, save for the sound of them both catching their breath. At last, Luffy spoke in breathy words.

“Wow, Torao. That was good.” He smiled his huge trademark smile down at Law, his cheeks still flushed red and his bangs slicked to his forehead with sweat.

Law looked away and reached for his hat. “Yes, well,” He fluffed it and ran a hand through his hair before putting it on. “That was the point.”

Luffy chuckled and lay back to bask in his afterglow. Law picked himself up to leave but paused with his hand on the door handle. The image of Luffy looking down at him flashed in his mind again. He shook his head and sighed as the image remained.

“Straw Hat-ya?”

Luffy lifted his head and hummed back. Words caught in Law’s throat.

“...Pull your damn pants up before someone sees you like that."

Luffy laughed as he slipped out the door. He heard the rustle of clothes through the door and pictured that half-lidded smile one more time, adjusting the brim of his hat. Great. Now he’s gonna have to find a place on his God-forsaken ship where he can be alone.


End file.
